


Fall of a Battlemaster

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Death, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Knightfall, Knightfall Protocol, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Order 66, Sith Anakin Skywalker, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: The attack on the Temple was quick and unexpected, Cin Drallig and a few remaining Jedi fight in a desperate attempt to survive, that all changes when Skywalker enters the room however...





	Fall of a Battlemaster

"Guards! With me!" Drallig commanded, holding his Lightsaber aloft as he led the Temple Guards through the halls towards the ongoing Blaster Fire. What he saw made the old Jedi sick, Clones slaughtering the Jedi without mercy. He flinched slightly when he saw one execute one of his students, her scream haunting him immediately.

The Battlemaster closed his eyes and opened them, dashing into the fold quickly. He moved in a fast blur of motion, looking as though he was never there in the first place. Cin sliced one Clone in half and decapitated another, he gently placed a hand on a soldier's shoulder and whispered a simple command, using the Force to dominate the Clone's mind.

"The Jedi are under attack, help them." He commanded, watching as the Clone began firing on his own men. The Clone was eventually put down by a Blaster bolt to the skull by his lieutenant, causing Cin to give a slight smirk as he decapitated the soldier in a second.

The guards he had brought with him cut down several Clone troopers, their yellow double-bladed Lightsabers spinning in unison like buzzsaws. Drallig nodded and raced down the hall quickly, blasting the door to the training hall of its hinges to see Serra and a few other of his students cut down a few Clone Assassins that had entered the room in stealth.

Cin turned slowly as a cold chill went up his spine, he stepped back when he saw Skywalker strangling a Jedi Knight, watching in horror as the young woman slumped in the fallen Jedi's grasp before being tossed aside. Cin opened his mouth to say something only for Serra and the other Jedi female charge towards Anakin recklessly.

He watched as the one was cut down in a second, his heart clenched when he saw Anakin cut Serra's left Lightsaber in half. He continued watching as the two dueled and let out a scream when he saw Anakin's Lightsaber pierce his Padawan's heart, her face was one of pain, clenched teeth, furrowed brow, all of it. His head followed as Serra fell to the floor with a quiet gasp, Cin could feel rage begin to build up in him but he quickly pushed it back down, charging right as Anakin in a blur of motion.

Their blades clashed together immediately with Cin dodging each counterattack quickly and efficiently, he quickly pushed Anakin back and sped towards him again, weaving out of the way as Skywalker tried throwing his Lightsaber before speeding around the room, throwing training equipment at the Chosen One.

"There's one lesson you've let to learn, Skywalker. And that's how to become one with the Force, you betrayed everything you served. What would Qui-Gon say if he saw the one he believed would destroy the Sith had ended up joining them?" Cin questioned, his voice projecting from all corners of the room. He suddenly appeared out of the shadows as he landed behind Skywalker, swinging his emerald Lightsaber to decapitate him, a gasp suddenly escaped the old man as he felt Anakin's blade pierce him at the last second. Cin fell to the floor slowly, his Lightsaber clattering loudly against the marble floor.


End file.
